1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments and more particularly to a device for use in playing a stringed musical instrument, such as a guitar or banjo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce sound from a musical instrument, such as a guitar or banjo, the strings are plucked by either the thumb, finger or a device commonly known as a pick. Some musicians prefer the use of the pick because it produces a better quality tone. Other people prefer the pick because it provides improved control over the strings of the instrument than the fingers or thumb do.
The prior art includes picks that vary widely in structure and design in order that they might produce different musical sounds. The differences in the sounds produced purportedly are due to a number of factors, including the resiliency of the material used to construct the pick, the design of the pick and the use of spacer elements that separate the pick blades. Tonal qualities produced by a stringed instrument will vary depending upon the manner in which the pick is held between the thumb and index finger when the strings are plucked and whether or not a spacer element is utilized and, if so, the material composition of the element. Multiple picks formed as one are also capable of producing unique sounds from the instrument that would otherwise be extremely difficult or even impossible to create with only a single pick.
Curiously, none of the picks in the prior art appears to include a grip or handle that would aid the musician in maximizing the tonal qualitites of the sound produced by the stringed instrument. Emphasis always seems to be placed on the design or the number of the picks utilized, while the handle or grip is all but ignored as a means to improve the musical sounds produced by the instrument. The present invention seeks to improve the prior art by providing an inexpensive and easy to use pick having two blades formed together and joined by a single tapered handle. The handle is designed to more easily accommodate the grasp of the thumb and index finger to provide improved control over the plucking and strumming of the strings in order to maximize the varieties of the tones and sounds that are capable of being produced by the instrument. Applicant knows of no other device in the prior art that combines these elements.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become clearly evident in the following disclosure.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention in its preferred embodiment comprises a single or unitary piece of resilient molded plastic having a pair of pick blades that individually taper at one end and converge at the opposite end to form a common grip or handle that will accommodate the shape of the fingers to maximize control over the pick. The blades are situated in parallel relation to each other and one blade is slightly offset from the other.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pick with a specially formed grip that accommodates the shape of the fingers and enhances the musician's control over the manner in which the strings are plucked and strummed and the quality and varieties of sounds that are produced by the instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pick that can be used to selectively produce single or multiple tones from the strings as they are struck by the pick.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pick that can be more easily controlled by the musician to produce a variety of tones as the strings are struck by the pick.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pick that is convenient to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pick with multiple pick blades that do not require a spacer element affixed therebetween.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specifications when considered in light of the attached drawings wherein a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.